This invention relates to a cross bow. A cross bow comprises a stock which includes a butt and a fore end portion, a resiliently flexible cross piece called a bow prod herein and in the art which is supported by the fore end portion of the stock, a string whereof opposite ends are attached to corresponding ends of the bow prod and a releasable catch for holding the string at a position spaced rearwardly from the bow prod when the bow is cocked.
When the string of a cross bow lies adjacent to the bow prod, in what is called herein the rest position of the string, there is little or no tension in the string and the prod is substantially unstressed. When the bow is in the cocked condition, and the bow prod is bent, there is a large tension in the string. Cross bows are commonly cocked by grasping the string with the hands and drawing the string along the fore end portion to the catch. Because of the large tension which has to be established in the string, this is a difficult operation and, in some cases, is impossible for users who lack considerable physical strength. Furthermore, as the surface area of the string over which the user can exert the necessary pressure is severly limited by the diameter of the string, some degree of pain can be inflicted on the user.
To enable cross bows to be cocked more easily, there have been provided for use with certain cross bows separate tools which have relatively movable parts engageable respectively with the stock and with the string. These tools can then be manipulated to move the string along the stock to the catch.
Such tools can include a handle having an adequate surface area over which a user can apply the force necessary to cock the bow without suffering discomfort and the tool can be arranged to provide a mechanical advantage so that the force which it is necessary for the user to apply to the tool can be less than the force which the tool applies to the string.
The use of a separate tool for cocking a cross bow is inherently inconvenient, as the tool must be carried in addition to the bow and bolts.